


The Young Assassin

by saintsrow3



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, basically suchins backstory imo, first chapter is just a quick summary and to see if anyone actually is interested, there will be mentions of fighting and blood obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsrow3/pseuds/saintsrow3
Summary: Suchin's backstory of how she met Kenshi and everyone else, my version of her story that may have some overpowered bits but since no one else was using her I'm guessing it's up for grabs.





	The Young Assassin

_Suchin's story started years and years ago in the world of Edenia, the daughter of Sindel's sister she was born into a slightly privileged life of royalty. She was named Suchin after her mother saw her face, "beautiful thought", as her mother wished Suchin could become queen._

_She was born with a twin sister, who didn't look like her completely, they weren't exact copies. Suchin didn't die in the invasions and got to a boat and escaped, sitting on it for years that didn't age her one bit from her child form, till she finally reached an escape to earthrealm with her sister, Badma. They told their story before passing out and forgetting every last bit of it._

_Suchin was left not knowing where she was going, where she was, and who she was, but the Lin Kuei decided to take the girls in after hearing of their story._

* * *

Now the girl was around eight years old, in earthrealm her aging went at a normal steady rate. She aged with her clan and the people around her. Her and her sister were the only women in the Lin Kuei at the time. Suchin befriended Kuai Liang, not his brother, in her opinion the boy was too old to actually play with. She thought he seemed too serious.

"Badma! you must be more careful."

Suchin said, after her sister tripped and scraped her knee. They trained like anyone else but they weren't worked to the bone of becoming an assassin yet. Badma always seemed different in Suchin's mind, but this was the last memory Suchin remembered of her child life till the unthinkable thing happened, she never wanted to remember everything she had done with her sister. Since she was forced to kill her sister herself, by her own clan leader, Bi-han and Kuai's father. He claimed Badma was too weak, she needed to be taken out, and Suchin was hesitent, but her fear of the leader almost pushed her to do it without any pushing.

Until Badma spoke.

"I heard what he said."

Badma whispered to her sister, grabbing her hand softly and looking at her with those soft and delicate eyes that she could never mistake when she saw them.

"He knows i remember our old home . . and if you don't kill me, he will."

Suchin never knew why Badma spoke so much older than she was. Suchin forgot everything, Badma remembered every second of fleeing and now she knew she had to protect her sister the only way she could, by dying at her hand.

"He wants to harden you . . makes you easier to manipulate . . you don't want to kill, he'll scare it out of you when you're an assassin. You must do it now."

She whipered and laid down, they were outside in the snow. All Suchin let herself remember of Badma was this, was the sword she plunged into her chest over and over again at the simple age of ten. She could only remember the blood on the snow when she stood up and started to feel sick. As she started to sob when the leader of the clan came out to Badma's lifeless corpse.

Cheering on the sobbing child after the guilt she felt of murdering her own sister.

**Author's Note:**

> if you looked at the first page of google images you can find my old art of suchin and it's embarrassing but kinda funny


End file.
